Veneno
by evy29
Summary: Después de una larga ausencia Ranma visita a los Tendo de improviso trayendo consigo un remolino de sentimientos inusitados.
1. Chapter 1

**POR FA DEJEN REVIEW**

**Veneno**

**I**

Akane Tendo, incauta ante lo que le esperaba, abrió la puerta luciendo una radiante sonrisa de satisfacción hogareña. El gesto la volvía extrañamente similar a la mayor de sus hermanas.

-Buenos Días- saludó cortés. Segundos después se le borró la sonrisa mientras el corazón se le caía al piso. Confundida cruzó la mirada con un par de ojos grises que no había visto en mucho tiempo y había esperado no volver a ver jamás.

-Hola Akane.- Saludó el muchacho mostrando la misma sonrisa arrogante y sincera que siempre fue un rasgo característico de su persona. Con entusiasmo se acercó a ella, decidiendo ignorar la manera en que la cara de la joven se contorsionaba en muecas de confusión.

Akane por su parte, no pudo contestar… el shock mató la voz de su garganta y se quedó embobada viendo a la visita con la misma expresión de quien ve a un fantasma. Era entendible pues para Akane el hombre parado frente suyo hace mucho tiempo se había ganado el titulo de difunto en el laberinto de su memoria. Encontrarse de pronto con el mismo joven arrogante e inmaduro que recordaba, pero ahora enfundado en un traje y corbata en las que lucía cómodo y bastante bien por decir lo menos; no era precisamente algo fácil de asimilar.

Por un momento Akane Tendo dudó de su cordura. "Es un espejismo… un fragmento de mi imaginación" logró procesar su congestionada mente.

-¿Puedo pasar?- Cuestionó sonriente el espejismo, y sin esperar respuesta dio unos pasos y se invitó sólo, rozando el hombro de Akane al atravesar el umbral.

"Los espejismos no hablan… o sí?" Pensó Akane de nuevo mientras una pequeña arruga comenzaba a adornar su frente. "Talvez… pero no se mueven…" Sacudió la cabeza tratando de poner sus ideas en orden. "Y definitivamente no pueden tocar…" La muchacha se movió con detenimiento, cerró la puerta de su casa y dio media vuelta aún confundida con lo que acababa de pasar.

-¡Woah Akane! ¿Qué es ese olor? ¿Estabas cocinando?

Y eso fue suficiente para sacarla de aquel estado. "Ningún espejismo podría ser así idiota," pensó con un frunce bien definido entre las cejas y siguió con determinación a la figura de su exprometido mientras ajustaba las manos en un puño… cosa que no hacía hace muuuuuucho tiempo.

-¡Ranma!- Gritó irritada.

El aludido se acercó a darle el encuentro. -¡Te acuerdas de mi nombre!- exclamó con entusiasmo fingido.

-¡¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí!

-Vaya a mi también me alegra verte Akane.- Y dicho aquello caminó hacia la cocina.

-¡Espera un minuto!- gritó siguiéndolo.

-¡_Estabas cocinando_!- confirmó él -Parece que un tifón arrasó la cocina.- Comentó después al ver el desastre de ollas, harina y una extraña sustancia hirviendo en la hornilla.

-RANMA- espetó la muchacha peligrosamente fastidiada.

-¿Qué?- respondió él luciendo inocente.

-¿Qué-ha-ces-a-quí?

El muchacho lució incómodo un segundo y después se metió las manos en los bolsillos -Vine a saludar- respondió con simplicidad.

Akane lo miró embobada de nuevo provocando un silencio inusitado.

-Te dejaste crecer el cabello- señaló el muchacho ahora mirándola de lado como examinando su apariencia. Sorprendido Ranma notó el largo cabello de Akane recogido en una trenza que casi le llegaba a la cintura y que con el trajín de perseguirlo se había movido hacia delante dejándolo por primera vez a la vista del joven.

-¿_Qué_?-

-Me gustaba corto- prosiguió el muchacho en algo que sonaba a rezongo. - ¿Y porqué estás vestida así?- preguntó mientras señalaba su atuendo… algo muy parecido a las faldas largas y blusas castas que Kasumi usaba siempre… y sobre ellas un simple delantal. Akane parecía la encarnación de una de esas estampitas que muestran un ama de casa modelo.

-¿A _saludar_?- cuestionó la joven sin creérselo y haciendo caso omiso a las preguntas.

-Sí a saludar- respondió él haciendo de menos el asunto con un movimiento de sus hombros -¿Sabes? Pareces una copia al carbón de Kasumi- añadió en un intento desesperado de cambiar el tema.

Akane sonrió irónica -¿Dijiste un día… "oh! Me pregunto que será de los Tendo" y decidiste venir a saludar?

-Pues sí… hace rato no los veía.

-¿Hace rato?- la muchacha preguntó incrédula ante la sencillez de la frase.

El joven solo asintió la cabeza.

-Ranma- empezó la muchacha, una máscara de piedra instalándose en su rostro. -Son diez años… DIEZ años. -señaló con calma.

Él comenzó a juguetear nerviosamente con su trenza. -Yo sé.

-¡No! ¡No sabes!- gritó de pronto dolida y enojada. - ¡DIEZ! Ranma ¡DIEEEEZ!

-Akane---

-¡Sin una sola palabra! ¡Sin mandar razones!… sin noticias tuyas…- la muchacha bajó la cabeza.- sin haberte despedido.

La sonrisa que el muchacho había procurado mantener desde que le abrieron la puerta se esfumó… quiso acercarse pero no se atrevió. -En serio lamento eso- fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

-¿Y querías decir _hola_?- preguntó la muchacha mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

No había rastro de rencor en su voz y ésta ni siquiera se quebró. Pero Ranma adivinó que el brillo repentino de sus ojos avellanas no se debían solo a la ira… o a la pena… o a lo que sea que Akane estuviera sintiendo.

-Sí- respondió con expresión dolida, de pronto arrepentido por pensar que la estúpida idea de aparecerse sin aviso alguno en el Dojo Tendo, después de haber estado diez años prácticamente desaparecido de la faz de la tierra no era tan estúpida en realidad.

Akane Tendo asintió la cabeza. Extendió las manos que había tenido apretadas en un puño y las paso sobre su delantal en un intento de recuperar la compostura. Ranma la miró curioso. No acostumbrado a ver a Akane tratando de controlar su temperamento de leona se sorprendió a sí mismo notando por primera vez como el tiempo la había cambiado… después con nostalgia deseó haber estado cerca para ver el cambio.

La muchacha respiró profundo y con una sonrisa algo resignada por fin miró al joven de nuevo. -Hola Ranma- dijo suavemente.

Él la miró confundido y después entendió.

-Hola- dijo con tristeza.

Akane Tendo se irguió frente a él para dar una reverencia. Hecho aquello dio media vuelta y salió al patio segura de que la visita conocía muy bien el camino hacia la puerta.

Continuara… (tal vez algún día)

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: ** Pues he aquí una pequeña locura que se me ha ocurrido… tengo una muy vaga idea de donde salio… y no se pa donde se vaya… es más no sé si vaya… porque quiero acabar al menos una de las series que estoy escribiendo… (Con tres proyectos a terminar tengo las manos llenas) Antes de embarcarme en otro proyecto largo… así que no me puedo comprometer a terminarlo… o a actualizarlo… pero tengo la idea en la cabeza y supongo que tarde o temprano va a querer salir… por ahora perdónenme la travesura de publicar un proyecto sin pies ni cabeza… pero tenía que hacerlo… no tengo perdón de Dios verdad?

**DATOS DEL FIC: **si este fic llegara a materializarse completo los siguientes capitulos serían más encuentros entre Ranma y Akane… en los que se explicaría poco a poco que es lo que pasó con esos dos durante los diez años de ausencia y de porque se fue Ranma. La idea es que Ranma y Akane han cambiado muuuuucho mucho mucho y sus mundos también… así que tendrán que volver a conocerse… por decirlo de algún modo. Si lo llego a terminar espero no hacerlo muy largo… para poder unir todos los capitulos en un oneshot… porque buena falta me hace tener uno largo y con trama en mi repertorio… que la mayoría de los que tengo son cortos y sin sentido real… bueno si me leiste hasta aquí muchas muchas gracias! Lo aprecio mucho.


	2. Chapter 2

**Veneno**

**II**

Ranma Saotome detestaba volar.

Los aviones con su olor peculiar y aquella terrible iluminación lograban siempre incomodarlo hasta el punto de dibujar sobre su rostro una constante expresión de fastidio. Eso y que venía bastante malhumorado antes del embarque no ayudó en mucho tampoco.

Antes de subir al jet que lo esperaba en el aeropuerto para llevarlo a casa, Ranma por un segundo consideró la idea de cruzar a nado el mar para llegar a China con tal de evitarse el molesto vuelo. Pero nunca lo haría, su agenda no le permitía ya aquellos jueguitos y tenía el dinero suficiente para pagarse un jet privado, así que ¿porqué malgastarlo? En poco tiempo estaría aterrizando en Hong Kong.

-¿Desea beber algo Señor Saotome?- preguntó nerviosa la azafata que siempre lo atendía en sus vuelos, una vez que estuvo sentado.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza en clara negativa y la muchacha, aliviada, no tardó en desaparecer de su vista. Una ventaja de su cara de piedra era que siempre lograba evitar los coqueteos de las azafatas, esta en particular parecía constantemente aterrada de él.

Ranma suspiró. Había sido un día demasiado largo. Mirando hacia la ventanilla con ceño fruncido se preguntó por enésima vez que lo había poseído aquella mañana para hacer un viaje impromptu hacia Nerima. Y llegó, por enésima vez también, a la conclusión de que todo era culpa de Meiling… sí culpa de Meiling, porque la muchacha con sus juegos sicológicos y esas pastillas para dormir que le recetó, seguramente había provocado el extraño sueño que lo llevó a decidirse a hacer ese viaje.

-Una mañana perdida.- se dijo a sí mismo, la arruga de su frente hundiéndose aún más. No había logrado nada excepto sentirse algo mal y revolver los huesos de un pasado que hace mucho tiempo había sido enterrado. Quién le había mandado a escuchar los consejos de aquella mujer.

"Me va a escuchar." Pensó mientras ojeaba su reloj. El avión no tardaría mucho más en aterrizar y Ranma tendría el tiempo justo para llegar a su cita de las dos con la muchacha.

------------------------------------------------

El pequeño Touya Tendo llegó a casa para encontrarse con un sonido inusual. Un extraño silencio parecía haber sustituido al barullo de las ollas y sartenes que siempre provenían de la cocina a la hora que él llegaba de la escuela.

-¡Llegué!- exclamó con fuerza después de retirar su calzado, ponerse sus zapatillas y abandonar su carril junto a la puerta.

Cuando el silencio fue la única respuesta que recibió, Touya frunció el ceño. -¿Mamá?- preguntó al aire y después partió en su busca.

No tardó mucho en encontrarla. Solo tuvo que seguir la sombra de los _"KYAAA!" _y el ruido de golpes hasta que estos se hicieron claros. La halló en el Dojo, ataviada en su viejo gi amarillo y rompiendo bloques con las manos, cosa que Touya sabía, solo hacía cuando estaba molesta por algo.

-¿Mamá?- Preguntó perplejo el chiquillo de oscura cabellera, interrumpiéndola justo antes de que asesinara otro ladrillo.

Akane levantó la mirada y miró a su hijo con sorpresa. –¿Touya? ¿Qué haces en casa tan temprano?- Dijo mientras colocaba tras su oreja unos cuantos mechones de cabello que se habían desprendido de su larga trenza con el ejercicio.

El chiquillo de ocho años la miró extrañado. –Mamá son las tres.

-¿En verdad?- preguntó la mujer con sorpresa. –Se me pasó el tiempo.

Su hijo la miró críticamente, sus ojos avellana semiabiertos.

-¿Qué?- Inquirió Akane a la defensiva.

-¿Estás bien?

La mujer sonrió. –Claro que estoy bien. ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien?

Con una ceja levantada Touya señaló a los restos de ladrillo que yacían sobre el piso del Dojo. –Por que acabas de asesinar al menos veinte bloques que se suponía usaríamos en clase y esta vez estoy seguro que yo no te hice nada.

La mujer hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos después de escuchar a su hijo. –OW…. Eran para la clase, verdad?

Touya asintió con la cabeza. –No te preocupes- dijo encogiéndose en hombros. –Hacemos unos Katas, no hay problema.

Akane miró alrededor y puso las manos sobre la cadera. –Mmm… tendré que limpiar esto antes de que lleguen todos.- dijo pensativa. No debió haberse dejado llevar, pero aún así no le molestaba haber reaccionado como lo hizo ante los acontecimientos de aquella mañana… después de aquello imposible no quedar un poco afectada. Akane, después de todo, no estaba hecha de hielo.

-¿Segura que estás bien?- preguntó el muchacho de nuevo.

La mujer lo miró de pies a cabeza y agradeció al cielo que su hijo fuera quien era. –Segurísima… solo quería ventilarme un poco.- explicó caminando hacia el muchacho. –Pero, creo que se me fue la mano… ni siquiera terminé de hacer el almuerzo.

-¡Gracias a Dios!- bromeó el muchacho con una sonrisa en los labios que no desapareció aún después que su madre le diera un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

-----------------------------------------------

Meiling Ichiro, consejera, levantó la mirada sorprendida cuando las puertas de su oficina se abrieron de par en par sin previo aviso. Después, al reconocer al joven enternado que se había sentido capaz de invadir su espacio personal de aquella manera, sonrió a medias a su manera profesional, nivelándolo con la mirada.

-Señor Saotome- dijo como saludo- ¿Cómo está?

-_Estupendo_- exclamó el muchacho mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos. El sarcasmo en su voz no pasó desapercibido para la atractiva mujer que lo miraba desde el escritorio.

-Me alegra.-respondió ella sonreída.

-Resulta señora que seguí su consejo y esta mañana fui a parar a Nerima.- relató Ranma sentándose en el mullido sofá de la oficina.

-¿Oh?- empezó Meiling complacida por el avance. -¿Y como le fue?

-_Nada mal_- Respondió Ranma con una mueca de ironía.

Meiling lo miró afectadamente. -Por su estado físico y asumiendo que lo que sé sobre esta mujer es verdad.-comentó ella levantando las cejas. -Yo diría que en realidad le fue bastante bien.

-Me echó.- declaró él, con disgusto mientras levantaba las manos.

-Pues, después de diez años de seguro no esperaba que la muchacha lo recibiera con los brazos abiertos.- la mujer suprimió una carcajada al ver la reacción de su cliente -O sí, señor Saotome?

-Pues no.

Ella sonrió de nuevo, esta vez inclinando su cabeza en un gesto extraño de ingenua superioridad. -Entonces está de acuerdo conmigo en que ha sido un buen primer paso ¿verdad?

Ranma Saotome reaccionó de inmediato poniéndose de pie. -No eso tampoco. Como diablos voy a mejorar mi vida viéndola si ella no me quiere ver ni en pintura.

-Simple. Tendremos que cambiar eso primero.

-¿Y como propones que lo haga Meiling?- exigió el joven con desdén.

-Pues, usando tu irresistible encanto por supuesto.- Respondió la muchacha poniéndose de pie.

Ranma se derrumbó con brazos cruzados en el sillón de la consulta y se dedicó a fulminarla con la mirada.

Meiling rió. -Por favor Ranma, te dije que sería un proceso largo y sabías que no sería sencillo.

-No veo como el arriesgar que me maten al volver a ese lugar me puede ayudar a solucionar eso que dice que tengo.

-Ansiedad, Señor Saotome. Sufre de _ansiedad. _

-Cuando yo vine aquí lo único que tenía era insomnio señora.

-Causado por la ansiedad.- apuntó la mujer poniéndose de pie.

-¡Que ansiedad ni que---

-¡Ranma!- exclamó, poniendo un fin inmediato a la incipiente pataleta del joven. -Modales.

-Me hubiera quedado con el insomnio.- farfulló molesto él, sentándose de brazos cruzados en la graciosa actitud de un niño haciendo berrinche.

-Ahora, usted sabe que todo esto es por su bien Señor Saotome.- Afirmó la mujer en un tono sacarino usualmente destinado solo a sus pacientes menores de diez años. –Necesita cerrar esa etapa de su vida. Le expliqué ya que su insomnio es consecuencia de la ansiedad que le provoca esa vida alocada que llevó en su adolescencia. Necesita dejar todo eso atrás. Subir el escalón

-Pues eso fue precisamente lo que hice cuando me marché de ese lugar hace diez años. No veo como diablos voy a "subir el escalón" si me regreso.

La joven agitó la cabeza. –No, no, no. Ranma, lo que tú hiciste fue huir. Nunca cerraste esa puerta, nunca lo superaste por completo. Simplemente te fuiste asumiendo que podías deshacer tu pasado, que ibas a olvidarlo todo.

-Discúlpeme la sinceridad _Señorita Ichiro_ pero _todo **estaba**_ olvidado hasta que comenzó con sus notas de loquera.

Meiling le dedicó una sonrisa agria. –Si todo hubiera estado olvidado no hubiera necesitado una _loquera_ en primer lugar Señor Saotome.

Ranma arrugó el rostro en obvia actitud de descontento. –Solo tenía insomnio.- Volvió a murmurar.

Meiling Ichiro lo miró entretenida. Sus sesiones con aquel gran empresario resultaban siempre interesantes. Quien podría imaginarse que un hombre tan exitoso en sus negocios tuviera una vida personal tan embrollada. El dueño del Emporio de Dojos Saotome era un caso único, algo que nunca antes había visto en toda su carrera.

-Ahora Señor Saotome, ¿Qué le parece si me cuenta exactamente que fue lo que pasó en este primer encuentro?- pidió la mujer arreglándose los lentes y preparándose para escuchar una historia que aseguraba ser fuera de lo común.

**CONTINUARA…**

Por favor Dejen Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

**VENENO **

**III**

Estaba nervioso… 30 años cumplidos y su presencia lo hacía aún temblar como a un adolescente inseguro. No terminaba de entender como había logrado convencerla de sentarse a hablar con él… pero eso en verdad no importaba. Era la misma, los mismos ojos marrones que lo miraban lejanos, el mismo cabello corto y azulado que alguna vez se atrevió a tocar, el mismo rostro… y las mismas viejas reacciones que solían provocar en él. ¿Por qué pensó siquiera que todo sería diferente?

"_Diez años no cambian nada," _susurró una voz ronca dentro de su cabeza.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Akane con frialdad, cansada de esperar que él diera el primer paso.

Ranma no respondió… miró alrededor distraídamente. La vieja heladería de Nerima, tal y como la recordaba, igual que en la época en la que iba como chica a disfrutar de un postre. Igual que cuando…

-¿Van a ordenar?- la mesera del lugar interrumpió sus pensamientos.

"_Si claro…"_

Era la misma muchacha, que los había atendido años atrás…

"_Sólo café, por favor." _dijo Akane, su voz se oía repentinamente lejana… la joven mesera anotó el pedido y se marchó sonriente. _Solo café… _Exactamente lo mismo, tal y como había pedido la última vez que habían estado ahí… _Solo café, por favor. _Solo café porque quería marcharse pronto, porque no pensaba estar dos horas sentada con él al frente conversando… sólo café porque sí. Igual a ese viernes, el día en que…

-¡¿Ranma!- urgió la joven sentada frente a él. -¿Qué querías?

-¿Ah?- Oh, sí… estaba ahí con Akane, diez años más tarde estaba ahí otra vez donde todo había terminado… como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. –Yo… quería hablar.- respondió lentamente. –Necesito hablar contigo.

Akane lo miró inclinando su cabeza en confusión. -¿De qué?

Ranma frunció el ceño… _¿de qué? _No lograba recordarlo… pero él sabía, sabía que

-¿No tenemos algo pendiente?

Akane, su incambiante Akane le sonrió. –Estaba esperando que lo recordaras…

Sí, sí, algo pendiente.

"_Diez años no cambian nada" _repitió la voz ronca… y con el eco de esa frase resonando en su cabeza Ranma Saotome despertó.

La titilante luz roja del reloj indicaba que eran las dos y cuarenta y tres de la madrugada del viernes, julio, 3; para ser exactos. Con un suspiro, Ranma se revolvió en la cama… posicionado boca arriba se dedicó a estudiar las líneas del techo cincelado de su habitación.

"Otra vez el mismo sueño." Pensó resignado. En la última semana se había vuelto recurrente y más vívido que antes… y claro se había vuelto más ridículo también.

-Diez años no cambian nada- dijo Ranma con disgusto. –Sí, claro.

Diez años lo cambiaron todo, y él lo había comprobado en persona cuando hace pocos días, haciendo caso del mensaje que su subconsciente le envió entre sueños, y seguramente bajo los efectos de alguna demencia temporal; se había parado frente a la puerta del Dojo Tendo para después invitarse a pasar.

El sueño que lo incitó a cometer tal estupidez no había dejado de acosarlo desde entonces. Y ya ni siquiera las pastillas eran suficientes para ponerlo a dormir una vez que despertaba con esa frase incrustada en la cabeza.

Que ridiculez.

Que inmensa ridiculez.

Sí, diez años después, diez años muy tarde, había comprobado que lo que Akane le dijo frente al río aquel lejano viernes, el viernes en que decidió marcharse; era verdad. El tiempo es un veneno… lo cura todo, lo cambia todo y lo mata todo.

Diez años no cambian nada.

Ranma Saotome sacudió la cabeza. Lo habían cambiado a él, ¿o no? Había mañanas en las que se miraba al espejo y le costaba reconocer al hombre enternado, de rostro firme e impenetrable, en el que se había convertido. Él ya no era el mismo… que estupidez pensar que el tiempo que tanto había hecho con él no hubiera hecho mucho con quienes dejó en el pasado. Que infinitamente ridículo que la imagen de una Akane madura, de larga cabellera trenzada y usando delantal lo haya dejado afectado, y con la ingenua duda de cual era real, la Akane de su sueño, la que conocía; o la controlada mujer que se las había arreglado para echarlo de su casa sin ser grosera…

Suspiró.

Estaba pensando demasiado.

Sí, Ranma lo sabía… estaba pensando demasiado, pero es imposible no pensar cuando tu cerebro te obliga a hacerlo.

Ranma Saotome solo quería olvidarlo todo, tal y como lo había hecho antes… quería volver a su vida normal, a sus negocios, a sus cócteles, a sus entrevistas, a sus noches sin dormir debido a mujeres y no debido a sueños perturbadores… quería su vida de vuelta.

Quería olvidar, y su cerebro se había convertido en un enemigo que no se lo permitía.

Ranma ojeó el reloj. Dos y cuarenta y nueve… sería una noche muy larga.

------------------------------------

Nabiki Tendo no creía en el destino.

La sola idea de que el control de su vida no estaba en sus manos le parecía tan ridícula que era risible.

No, que va… Nabiki Tendo no solo tenía toda su vida bajo control… tenía también muy controlada la vida de mucha otra gente. Una década más tarde y la mediana de las tres hermanas Tendo era la única que se las había arreglado para ser básicamente la misma de siempre. La misma Nabiki mercenaria que siempre se las arreglaba para tener todo lo que quería, que nunca claudicaba.

No como Kasumi que ni siquiera entró a la lucha y desechó, desde el principio, aquel ideal de ser médica que tenía en la secundaria. Lo ignoró como a un sueño iluso, imposible… y egoísta. Sí, _egoísta_ –Nabiki pensó con burla- porque Kasumi pensaba que todos venían antes que ella… que ella al fin de cuentas no importaba y fue por eso que la mayoría de sus sueños se quedaron como sueños y nada más… y que su vida era ahora una constante de existir a través de su marido, que sí era doctor, de sus hijos, de los vecinos y de vez en cuando de Akane.

No, Nabiki no era como sus hermanas: las amas de casa. Porque aunque se dedicara a enseñar en el Dojo, a fin de cuentas Akane también se había convertido en una simple ama de casa. Akane, la que se venció a sí misma y se transformó en la muñequita de porcelana que pensaba debía ser… como si cambiarse a sí misma, transformarse, redefinirse, fuera la solución a todos los problemas que el desastroso final de su relación con Ranma había significado tanto tiempo atrás. No no, no… Nabiki Tendo era una mujer de negocios, de mundo, inteligente… no tenía traza para ser la amada madre y esposa de las estampitas.

Y tenía pruebas recientes e irrefutables que lo comprobaban.

La mujer, con sus treinta y dos años aún pasaba por una de veinte. Una alegre nueva soltera de veinte años que aquel viernes, por fin se había sacado el anillo de bodas y lo había echado por el inodoro sin importarle el valor de los diamantes incrustados. Ahora que todo el juicio de divorcio había terminado, y que como siempre, había obtenido lo que quería. Nabiki podía por fin relajarse en la terraza de su nuevo apartamento de soltera con un trago en la mano e ignorando los constantes mensajes que su ex aún no se cansaba de dejar en su contestadora.

Nabiki Tendo tomó un sorbo de su Bloddy Mary y soltó una risa burlona. Si claro, como si escuchar la voz grabada de aquel hombre enumerando y describiendo los siete infiernos a los que quería que se largara, iba a convencerla de devolverle su empresa.

Ah, si, el divorcio la dejó destrozada y con daños sicológicos irreparables… la multimillonaria empresa consultora de su ex marido era la única cosa capaz de aliviar su pena.

Nabiki sonrió ácidamente… que nunca se diga que alguien la había lastimado y había salido ileso…

Pensó de nuevo en sus hermanas, Nabiki no era como ellas… Por un breve segundo se preguntó si entonces ellas, sí eran felices.

Vaya pregunta estúpida.

Nabiki no tenía tiempo para cavilar, eran pasadas las dos de la mañana y al parecer ya era viernes… en unas pocas horas tendría que vestirse, usar su ropa que intimidaba, el maquillaje perfecto, salir a apoderarse de la empresa de su mari—es decir, EX marido, y seguir haciendo lo que hacía mejor.

Los negocios eran su mundo y el dinero la fuerza que lo movía. No había lugar para el amor y cursilerías como esa… eso estaba más que comprobado.

Dando un último sorbo a su bebida, Nabiki Tendo se incorporó y se dirigió a su cuarto… en su cabeza formándose ya el plan de acción para la mañana siguiente. Sabía muy poco acerca de la empresa, pero estaba segura de que podría manejarlo…. Le habían dicho que era una consultora que trabajaba con cadenas de gimnasios, dojos, tiendas deportivas y ese tipo de cosas… mmm, no habría problema. No había cosa en el mundo de los negocios que Nabiki Tendo no pudiera hacer.

**CONTINUARA**

Voy a ser sincera… con tanta review me emocioné y lo he terminado rapidito… con suerte se va a seguir repitiendo… Y gracias a todos… las respuestas a sus comentarios las he puesto en mi blog... osea mi homepage… ah e hice un dibujo de Akane como me la imagino en este fic… esta ahí mismo en el album garabatos… por si las moscas no.

Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**VENENO**

**IV**

-¿_Linda?_

Juró solemnemente olvidar el asunto. Ignorarlo, fingir que nunca había sucedido. Cada vez que se sorprendió a sí misma divagando sobre aquello en los días que siguieron, se detuvo en seco para después reprenderse con severidad.

-¿_Akane?_

No era justo que después de tantos años una visita de cinco minutos hubiera provocado tanto… Lo entendible habría sido si la indignación inicial hubiera echado raíces en lugar de lentamente transformarse en curiosidad y, lo que más la molestaba, algo parecido a la nostalgia.

_-¿Akane?_

No, no… no debía sentir, pensar lo que pensaba. Más de una vez se encontró a si misma llenándose la cabeza de que-tal-sis … Preguntándose que habría sido de él estos últimos diez años… como llegó a ser la persona que vio… porqué había vuelto.

Cada vez que estos pensamientos la invadían no tardaba en expulsarlos para fingir de nuevo que era capaz de ignorarlos. No siempre, sin embargo, lo hacía lo suficientemente rápido.

-¡Akane?

La mujer se sintió despertar de un sueño. Con sorpresa su mirada se cruzó con un par de ojos verdes que la miraban extrañados… Akane Tendo no tardó mucho en reconocer a su extremadamente embarazada amiga y en recordar también que estaba en la sección de frutas del supermercado, no precisamente el lugar más indicado para quedarse pensando bobadas.

-¿Ukyo?- dijo, saliendo de su estupor. –Hola, - terminó con una sonrisa,- Que gusto verte.

La aludida la miró con sospecha, más de una década de conocerla bastaba para reconocer el extraño comportamiento de su amiga, así que no tardó mucho en llegar a la conclusión de que algo estaba sucediendo. -¿Qué te pasa?- preguntó, como siempre yendo directo al grano.

En el microsegundo que tardó en entregar su respuesta, Akane tuvo el tiempo suficiente para analizar las consecuencias de decir la verdad. Se imaginó a sí misma sonriendo, como solía hacerlo cuando quería restarle importancia a las cosas, y diciendo de pronto "¿Adivina quién se apareció en mi casa la semana pasada?" Se imaginó también el consecuente interrogatorio y la mirada preocupada, y el fallido intento de ocultar la lástima, que de seguro Ukyo sentiría de ella. Pues a pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, Akane nunca logró convencer a su amiga de que todo estaba superado.

–Nada. ¿Por?- respondió al fin, nerviosa y con fingida perplejidad.

-Ya…- dijo la chef cruzándose de brazos. -¿Entonces es normal que andes por ahí haciendo jugo de melón con las manos?- inquirió con una ceja levantada.

Confusa Akane frunció el ceño. Suprimiendo una sonrisa ante su desconcierto, Ukyo señaló los restos del melón que Akane en su distracción había convertido en papilla.

-Uh…- reaccionó la menor de las Tendo mientras se sonrojaba. –Voy a tener que comprarlo.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

-------------------------

Con la vida, Ranma había perdido la costumbre de sentirse sorprendido. El tiempo lo transformó en una persona normal a pesar de su turbio pasado y todos los demonios internos que este dejó como consecuencia. Bueno, por lo menos lo transformó en la persona más normal que él podía llegar a ser.

Vivía encerrado en lo predecible y lo apreciaba. El trabajo, que no era más que ser el rostro de la empresa y sentarse a la cabeza de una sala de juntas para asentir o negar con la cabeza las propuestas de sus asociados, no traía mayor inconveniente. La aventurilla que no faltaba nunca y duraba lo que él tardaba en subirse la bragueta, era ya común aunque su frecuencia había disminuido con la aparición de su insomnio y los sueños que lo provocaban. Y finalmente el entrenamiento, claro; porque la pasión que siempre sintió hacia el arte fue lo único que no logró apagar cuando se decidió a ser una persona diferente.

Ranma Saotome había olvidado lo que era una sorpresa. Pero ese viernes, después de una mala noche, el destino se encargaría de recordárselo.

-¡Señor Saotome!- Exclamó sorprendida su asistente cuando lo vio pasar como un rayo frente a ella.

-Buenos Días.- respondió él secamente, sin detenerse y de camino a su despacho.

-¡Señor Saotome!- llamó la jovencita parándose de inmediato para seguirlo. -¡Espere!

Ranma no se detuvo hasta llegar a su oficina y abrir la puerta.

-…Lo están esperando!- Anunció su asistente casi chocando contra él. La noticia llegó un poco tarde pues Ranma había visto ya a la indeseable visita descansando cómodamente sobre _su_ silla de cuero. Ante la escena Ranma no pudo contener una mueca de fastidio.

-Ranma,- empezó con sequedad el hombre impecablemente vestido que lo había estado esperando. -Tiempo sin verte.

–No el suficiente Jin.

El aludido rió con ironía. –Me rompes el corazón Saotome.

Ranma soltó un resoplido y se dirigió a la asistente parada junto a él. –Ziyi, déjanos solos por favor… esto no tomará mucho tiempo.

La muchacha asintió con la cabeza y abandonó la oficina sintiéndose nerviosa. Eran casi tres años desde la última vez que Jin Tanaka había exigido ver a su jefe, pero ella no había logrado olvidar todavía el aire de indignación que acompaño a Ranma Saotome las semanas subsiguientes a aquella visita. Fervientemente esperaba que aquella historia no volviera a repetirse. Odiaba ser ella la que siempre pagaba los platos rotos del mal humor de su jefe.

Jin no vaciló en inclinarse lo suficiente para tener un mejor ángulo de las piernas de la muchacha mientras ésta se marchaba, y soltó un largo silbido cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella. –Linda falda.- fue su único comentario, acompañado de una sonrisa morbosa.

-¿Qué haces aquí Tanaka?- Preguntó Ranma sin disimular su desprecio. -Supongo que ésta no es una visita social. No eres tan estúpido como para creer que somos amigos.

Jin sonrió. –Podré ser muchas cosas Saotome, pero estúpido no es una de ellas. Además,- añadió poniéndose de pie -mi instinto de supervivencia es grande.

-Yo sé, como el del las cucarachas.

El hombre lo miró de soslayo y chasqueando su lengua en desaprobación comentó con burla. -Esa actitud tuya solo es graciosa cuando eres mujer Ranma.- Y antes de que el hombre tuviera oportunidad de golpearlo, agregó –Pero vamos al grano. La verdad si tengo una razón importante para venir a verte.

El joven de la trenza lo miró con desagrado. Jin Tanaka no estaba entre sus personas favoritas. Y cada vez que aparecía en su vida, se marchaba dejando todo tipo de legados infernales. Esta vez, Ranma no estaba dispuesto a dejar que él revuelva aún más su ya destartalada vida.

-¡Me casé!- anunció entonces Jin poniéndose de pie con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ranma no pudo evitar sentirse confundido.

-¿Quién es la desafortunada?- preguntó pasados unos segundos.

-Eso que importa.- Jin se encogió en hombros. –Ya me divorcié.

-¿Viajaste desde Tokio para decirme esto?

-No… los americanos lo llaman "small talk" Ranma. Espabílate un poco quieres. Necesito un favor.

Ranma soltó un suspiro y lo miró con una ceja levantada. –Ahora dime algo que no sepa… si no quieres que te saque a patadas de aquí.

-¿Recuerdas el contrato que firmamos hace tres años Saotome?

El aludido asintió la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Quiero que lo rompas.

Ranma frunció el ceño en confusión. -¿Qué?

-Quiero que rompas el contrato…

-No pienso firmar uno nuevo Jin. Mis negocios contigo acaban en cuanto los cinco años de ese contrato se cumplan. Ese fue nuestro acuerdo…-espetó con seguridad, y luego como si acabara de recordarlo: -Además, ese contrato no se puede romper.

-¿Qué?

-Tú mismo te encargaste de que durara cinco años, no hay manera de salir de eso sin enfrentar una demanda legal.- aseguró encogiéndose en hombros.

-Debe haber alguna manera… yo sé que tienes tus mañas Ranma. Tú no pensabas hacer negocios conmigo estos cinco años, no lo niegues.

-Lo niego sí.- Afirmó él sin disimular su sonrisa burlona. –Estaba dispuesto a eso y más con tal de sacarme a ti y a tu hermana de encima.

-Tú vas a romper ese contrato Ranma.- exigió Jin amenazante.

-¿O qué?

El hombre lo miró con ira.

-Ya no tienes nada con que sobornarme Tanaka. No te debo favores… es más no tengo porqué siquiera recibirte.

-¡Tienes que romper ese contrato!- gritó Jin enfurecido.

Ranma rió. –Vaya berrinche hombre.- dijo sentándose en su silla de cuero. -Que no se puede. Además no te entiendo ese contrato debe ser uno de los más importantes para tu empresa. Abasteces a toda la China.

-Por eso mismo Ranma. Quiero que rompas ese contrato.

-Ah… si tanto te interesa rómpelo tú… Yo no me voy a arriesgar a que me demandes Jin. No pienso caer en una de tus trampas.

-¡No te puedo demandar Saotome y no puedo ser yo quien rompa ese contrato!

Ranma carraspeo incrédulo. -¿A sí¿Por qué?

–¡Porque la putita de mi ex se quedó con la maldita empresa después del divorcio!

Un largo silencio siguió a la reveladora noticia… –¿Tu mujer te desfalcó?- preguntó Ranma un tanto incrédulo y sin poder contener una ronca carcajada –Pues ahora si me interesa saber quien fue Jin.

–NO me desfalcó, apenas se quedó con la consultora. –respondió el hombre, sonando ofendido.

-La cual no solo es tu primera empresa sino la más importante que tienes.- agregó Ranma riendo de nuevo. -No pensé que vería el día. Anda, dime como se llama la muchacha Tanaka.

-¡Eso que importa Saotome!

-Quiero saber su nombre.- Insistió entre risas, la ira de su interlocutor solo lograba entretenerlo más. -Si logró ponerte en tu lugar es una persona a la que quisiera conocer. Dime quien es… de todos modos voy a enterarme.

Jin apretó los labios y murmuró algo que Ranma no logró entender. -¿Cómo?- preguntó entonces.

-Nabiki Tendo. La maldita se llama Nabiki Tendo. ¿Feliz?

Ranma Saotome… Feliz?... No, no precisamente…

-------------------------

-¿Y?- Preguntó Ukyo una vez que ambas mujeres abandonaron el supermercado.

-¿Y, qué?

-Y ahora que ya me preguntaste TODO lo que me podías preguntar para distraerme y no lo has logrado. –Explicó Ukyo. -¿Me vas a decir lo que te pasa?

Akane respiró profundamente. –No,- respondió cabizbaja.- Ukyo, eres mi amiga y confío mucho en ti… Pero esta vez, no es prudente, no quiero hablar del asunto.

La joven chef la miró aún más preocupada. -¿Fue tan grave?

-No… grave no…- sacudió la cabeza. –No fue nada en realidad. Pero prefiero olvidarlo… - terminó con seguridad. –Olvidarlo para siempre.

**Continuará.**


End file.
